Flashes from New York
by Desireforwords
Summary: A couple of years after the war/Hogwarts. Hermione has moved to New York, and after a rough break up she seeks a new way in life. She meets Mallory - a girl that flips her world up-side-down. Rated T for bad language and special scenes.  Slightly on hold
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** This is a crossover between Hermione (Harry Potter series) and Mallory (film Welcome to the rileys).

**Disclaimer:** The creater of these two are the rightful owner, I'm just lending to make my own interpretation.

**Story:** I know Hermione is supposed to be a bit older than Mallory, but I've made them around the same age to make the story better. WARNING for some bad language, you read at your own risk. ;)

**UPDATE: **MANY THANKS to the very nice 93 Diagon Alley, who have helped me correct my text. English is not my native language.

* * *

><p>Hermione was tired. She had made her way to the United States of America a couple of years ago and was now living in New York. She and Ron had started living together after the war and the last year of school. But she was tired of London; she craved something bigger, something greater. Ron had agreed to move to the USA for a couple of years, he did eventually want to move back though. This bugged Hermione, she was not nearly ready to start the big family Ron always talked about. She loved him, she truly did. Ron would always be her first love and first everything. However, Hermione needed worldly experience before she could settle down and start a family of her own.<p>

Ron had moved back to the Burrow in England a month ago, and they didn't know where their relationship stood right now. Hermione was so tired of waiting and wondering. She walked around New York, watching all the people run around hectically – drinking coffee and calling for cabs. It was almost eight o'clock in the evening and Hermione hadn't eaten since yesterday. She sat down on a bench, observed the view around her and her eyes stopped on a bar. She got up, and ran across the street. The bar's name was "The Stumble In" and Hermione smiled at its name and opened the door.

"I'll be right with you!" a girl shouted from a corner when Hermione stepped in. Hermione removed her jacket and sat down in front of the bar, took a menu and started reading. It listed meals like Grilled cheese and Mac & Cheese and she giggled as she remembered Hogwarts' delicious and rich meals. "Something funny?" the waitress asked, and Hermione put the menu down. She met a pair of green eyes and a warm smile.

"I am not really used to your American food yet…" even though Hermione and Ron had lived in the USA for a couple of years they almost always cooked at home and their dishes were very British.

"Oh, you're British!" the girl said. "Sexy…" she continued and winked. "Just shout whenever you're ready to order!" She turned around to greet the other costumers. _Is it sexy to be British?_ Hermione thought and shook her head. After awhile the waitress came back and took Hermione's order. At long last a plate of Grilled cheese and a beer arrived. She ate quickly, and in silence.

"Was it any good our American food?"

"Yes, thank you." Hermione smiled to the waitress who smiled back, and looked around to see if there were any new customers; finding none she sat down opposite Hermione.

"First of all, I love your accent. Secondly, how long have you been here?"

"I like your pub" Hermione answered. "I have actually lived in New York for a couple of years, but me and my…" she cut off. She had no idea why she would tell a stranger that.

"Don't be so British, dude. I'm a waitress for fuck's sake. I can take it!" The waitress laughed and this made Hermione sneer. Hermione had never been called 'dude' in her entire life and she lost track of her thoughts.

"Err, alright. If you say so. Me and my boyfriend broke off, he moved back to England actually, and I'm living alone at the moment."

"I'm sure there's more behind that story…" the waitress said. Hermione smiled shyly and shook her head a bit pathetic. "Well, maybe not to a complete stranger. I'm Mallory. I moved from Las Vegas two years ago, and New Orleans before that. So I'm new meat as well!" Mallory held her hand out and Hermione shook it.

"Hermione." She said, feeling a bit shy from the American's boisterous personality.

"Wow, such an odd but cool name." Mallory said. "Her-my-oh-nee. Did I pronounce it correctly?"

"Yes. Yes, you did. Great, not many do." Hermione smiled, she quite liked this girl. She was her opposite – she wasn't as well-dressed, and spoke a bit informally for Hermione's taste – but she liked her. "How old are you?"

"21 actually. Wow! It sounds so old!" Mallory began to laugh. She checked her phone and then muttered and turned around. She dialed a number, held a finger to Hermione – indicating that she should wait a minute – and put her phone to her ear. Hermione counted her bill, put some dollars on the bar and began to walk out.

"Wait!" Mallory shouted to Hermione. Hermione stopped and turned around. "Hold up a minute" Mallory said to the phone. "Just wait one second. I have to ask you something, please?" Hermione nodded and sat down again, giving Mallory a quick smile. Mallory ended her phone call quickly and sat down opposite Hermione again. "Alright, this is going to sound so stupid. And I understand with all of your… British-ness… if you don't accept – but just hear me out, OK?" Hermione was confused but nodded. "Well, my roommate just kicked me out," she began and Hermione held out a hand in comfort. "And… just… may I crash one night at your place? I'm sorry. This is… I'm weird. I know! I'm just all over the place but just one night? I can cook you breakfast in return!" Hermione looked at Mallory and tried to keep up with her fast pace.

"Of course!" she said.

"What? Are you…? Seriously? Wow, that's… Thank you!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Many thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for helping!_

* * *

><p>The girls walked in silence. Hermione glanced towards Mallory, and let out a sigh. The girl was gorgeous! She wore high heels, skinny black jeans and a black t-shirt. Hermione felt uncomfortable even though her muggle clothes weren't that different, it just didn't look as good on her. Mallory took out a cigarette, and offered one to Hermione who shook her head. She knew a spell that would make the smell go away, but she couldn't cast it in Mallory's presence.<p>

They made it to Hermione's apartment and Hermione said some weird nervous words about the place, almost apologizing for the place to be cleaner.

"It's great, dude! Don't worry about it – Shall I crash on the couch or…?"

"Err, actually… We… I mean. Sorry. I don't have a TV, so I don't have a sofa. But we- I have… a king-sized bed. If you do-"

"I'm not that picky with where I sleep actually, the only thing that matters is if you're comfortable enough."

"Sure, I mean… you're not a killer – are you?" Hermione asked nervously, but threw in a laugh to make it seem like more of a joke.

"It feels like we need to get to know each other, right?" Mallory asked, and Hermione nodded.

"I'll put on some tea, do you want some? I have scones as well…" Mallory smiled and nodded and they stepped into the kitchen. Hermione found it hard to remember how much water to put in the kettle, she was so used to doing it with magic. "Tell me something about your earlier life then, how you ended up here?" Hermione suggested, to skip the awkward silence.

"When I was fifteen or sixteen, I had a rough life. I was living in New Orleans and made money by selling myself." Hermione raised her eyebrows in chock and Mallory nodded. "I know it sounds so awful. I guess it was. I had no cash, no nice place to stay and the only way to get that was to… play nice." Mallory sighed as she remembered the painful memories. "There was a guy though, who changed my life." Hermione smiled. "No, not a boyfriend. I'm not sure how old he was, between forty and fifty perhaps. He and his wife totally changed my life. After that I moved to Las Vegas and tried to grow up." Mallory continued to talk about Las Vegas as they drank tea.

Hermione wished she could tell Mallory about her adventures with her best friends, but she didn't know Mallory well enough to even tell a tiny bit of it. Hermione felt foolish to not be able to tell Mallory something huge after her story. "I'm sorry, I've lived a pretty boring life compared to yours." Mallory disagreed and asked Hermione to tell her something. Hermione thought of something to say… "Well, alright. When I was eleven I got accepted to a fantastic boarding school. During my seven years there I met the most amazing people in the entire world." Hermione laughed a bit and Mallory sipped her tea, listening carefully. "In my first year I met Harry and Ron. They have saved my life both physically and mentally." Hermione smiled, she missed them so much. "Ron and I actually fell in love, but we didn't tell each other. During our last semester we accomplished something huge, and the tension was perfect – and bam – we kissed." Mallory and Hermione laughed at the childish memory and they smiled at each other. "Ron is still my first love, and always will be. I guess we don't really work with each other at the moment." The girls talked about each other's memories, and they stayed up laughing together until late into the night.

"I feel rather tired, I should probably go to sleep. You can stay up if you want to" Hermione said. Hermione felt so weird, her stomach was nervous. She didn't feel sick, just nervous as if something big would happen.

"I'm also tired, where's the bathroom? I need to freshen up a bit." Hermione showed the way to the bathroom. As Mallory closed the door Hermione let out a big sigh. W_hat am I doing?_ Hermione thought. _Why am I nervous? We're only going to share a bed._ Hermione sighed again. She went inside her bedroom, started cleaning a bit as things were lying all over the floor. _It's so messy…_ Hermione went to her wardrobe and picked out a nice nightgown. _It's so silent._ Hermione thought and waved her wand towards the muggle CD-player she had brought from her parents' house.

Hermione stood in front of her mirror and she studied her figure. She had never spent much time paying attention to her looks, but as she saw Mallory, this beautiful woman, she began to be unsure of herself. _Mallory is so beautiful._ Hermione began to remove her jeans, but they were so tight that she struggled a bit. She giggled as she fell on the floor and started laughing out loud. Mallory walked in and saw a half-dressed Hermione lying on the floor. Hermione stopped laughing and looked in panic towards the other girl, they exchanged glances and then they both burst out laughing.

Mallory removed her heels. Hermione took her jeans off and sat down on the bed. Mallory took off her jeans and walked towards Hermione. The girls stared at each other in silence as the background music ended. In the seconds the CD was choosing a new track; glances, conversations and looks had been shared without a single word. Mallory bent down and planted a sweet kiss on Hermione's lips. Hermione felt Mallory's lips on hers, they were somewhat raw and it was such an erotic kiss. Hermione shivered from the touch. They separated their lips and their tongues met, making each moan in utter comfort. Mallory started kissing Hermione's neck and Hermione threw Mallory's shirt over her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong>_  
><em>

_So yes, this is the second chapter. I hope you liked these two :) I would love you to review and spread the word ;) _  
><em>Love, L.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Again, many thanks to the great beta reader 93 Diagon Alley - who is an amazing editor! I would not survive without her ;)_

_This is the third chapter, guys! I hope you're ready!_

* * *

><p>The girls were on top of each other, kissing passionately. Mallory stroked Hermione's long hair and her hand reached down to her breasts. She rubbed them and Hermione moaned at the touch. Hermione responded into finding her way towards Mallory's thigh and the girls were on each other like fire. They kept undressing each other until there was nothing but skin left…<p>

Later that night Hermione woke up, and reading her alarm clock discovered it was the middle of the night. Hermione found Mallory beside her. She looked peaceful, vulnerable and _so_ adorable. She had no idea what happened last night though, they weren't even drunk. She had absolutely enjoyed it, every single moment of it, but it felt weird. She and Ron had just recently broken off. Maybe it was good though. _I said I needed to experience the world, didn't I?_ She fell down on her cushion and a hundred thoughts ran through her mind at the same time. She couldn't sleep.

Hermione got out of bed, as quietly as possible, and went into her living room. She found her newest book, sat down and started reading. The book smelled new, she loved the smell of a new book. She read 10 pages without stopping and as she was about to flip the page she heard a knock on her window. Hermione looked up and saw an owl outside her window. She smiled- it had been a long time since she had gotten a letter here. It was a long flight for the owls and she had insisted many times that her friends use the muggle way, it wasn't as fun but the poor owls didn't have to suffer that way. She opened her window, fed the owl some owl-food she kept under her sink, and thanked the owl for the letter. Her owl-food didn't contain mice, but it made the owl go less hungry until it found a mouse itself.

"Hermione!

I am writing to you because I have not heard from you since the day Ron came home. How are you holding up? I miss you, a lot. I know it's hard for you to be in England since the big war, but we would really like if you came home to the Burrow sometime soon. I am actually a lot better, I guess after a few years the wounds from the battle are finally starting to realize I am not giving up. Me and George are finally up to no good again, and business is rolling sweet baby!"

'_George and I!' How many times have I corrected him? _Hermione thought after reading this far.

"Anyway, as I said; we are earning the big bucks and if you could consider coming home sometime soon you and I could go exploring around England. Just the two of us!

Keep safe little sister.

Love, your Fred."

Hermione smiled as she read the last words, she and Fred had almost gotten together, but after figuring out her feelings for Ron they just became great friends instead. He was the closest to her in the Weasley family, aside from Ron.

"Reading, at this hour?" a familiar voice asked and Hermione jumped as she heard it. "Relax, I'm not going to bite – anymore…" Mallory giggled and walked to Hermione. "Trouble sleeping?" Hermione nodded and let out a sigh.

"I'm not even sure what happened last night, I am so sorry for maybe disappointing you…" she rambled and let out another sigh.

"Disappointing? You were _great_! Wish other people had your enthusiasm, this Ron of yours seems like a hell of a lucky guy!" Mallory bit her lip and Hermione's thoughts wander back to a few hours earlier…

"You really think so?"

"Yep. You fuck as good as Orlando Bloom!"

'_Well' _Hermione corrected in her thoughts but smiled.

"Have you met him?" Hermione asked instead, surprised.

"Yep! Several times actually, he is a fucking sex god. I swear! Licks your pussy for ages if you want him to!" With this Hermione blushed, she was not used to this kind of language. "Oh come on sweetie, don't be shy. You've seen me naked, I've seen you naked – there is nothing embarrassing between us at the moment, yeah?"

Hermione laughed and bent forward to place a kiss on Mallory's lips. Mallory responded but they broke off a moment later.

"Maybe just not again – tonight?"

"I didn't mean it like that you know…" Hermione blushed.

"I know dude, but come to bed with your fine ass and don't let me freeze anymore!" The girls took each other's hands and walked to bed in silence, Hermione placed herself on the side and a few seconds later she felt Mallory behind her, holding her. Hermione murmured, and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning Hermione woke up to the smell of something delicious. She didn't know what it was, but was eager to find out.

"Real American pancakes, dude!" Mallory shouted as Hermione stepped into the kitchen. She smiled, she had never woken up by someone else making breakfast for her. "I said I would cook you breakfast in return, and I am a girl who keep her promises." Mallory made an honoring gesture. "At least nowadays!" She giggled and served Hermione a freshly-made pancake. Hermione took a bite and licked the fork for more syrup.

"It's delicious, Mallory! You're such a great cook!"

"And I wish I was that fork right now…"

"Are you never going to stop making me blush?"

"Never, dude!"

"So, what's on today's schedule?" Hermione asked and took another bite.

"I don't have to work today. So there are two alternatives."

"Which are?"

"Either I pack up my things here and get to a motel – no big deal. We had our fun and the night was amazing! Or, I could give you an amazing tour of New York and we can go shopping or something! I can cook dinner tonight as well. What do you say?"

"What's on the menu?" Hermione said with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Thanks again to 93 Diagon Alley, for being such a great Beta reader. I've grown so much with you. 3_

* * *

><p>Hermione and Mallory were waiting for the subway train.<p>

"I've never taken the subway before." Hermione said.

"What? You always walk your way through the city?"

"Well, sometimes. I mostly take a cab or rid-, I mean take the bus." Ron had taught her to ride broomsticks better a couple of years ago and after awhile she actually found it quite compelling. She was close to saying 'ride a broomstick' but she stopped herself at the last second, she couldn't believe she was that close to saying too much.

"Well, sure. If you have the money for cabs they're great!" Mallory smiled and started drum her knees. The train arrived and the girls stepped inside, both giggling at the empty trains.

"So where are you taking me?"

"Dude, calm down! I'm not saying a thing!"

"What if I make you? I'm not that fond of surprises," Hermione thought of a way to persuade Mallory "What if I tickle you all the way to the exit?"

"Too bad I'm not ticklish."

"Well, then there is only one way left." Mallory raised her eyebrows in surprise when Hermione leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. The two pair of lips met in a string of fireworks. Both leaned closer and attached themselves to the other, holding hands and tongues meeting. The train rolled in to the next stop and the girls ended their passionate kiss, disappointed it ended so quickly.

"I want to go home," Mallory said and burst out laughing. "I'm just kidding. But you have to continue later babe."

"So where are we going Mallory?" Hermione asked in her most persuasive voice, the one she used on Harry and Ron when she needed something done.

"You'll see. It's our stop now anyway." The girls stepped out of the train and Mallory increased the speed. "Keep up!" Hermione was silent and followed Mallory beside her. She looked around and loved New York in spring. The trees were blooming and some were even pink.

"Empire State building?" she asked in a surprise. "I've seen it before I'm afraid. But indeed, it's an impressive building."

"Sure, on the outside."

"What are you even try-" Mallory took Hermione's arm and led her through the doors.

"You've never been to the top, right?"

"N- No…"

"Well, let's go then. And we're taking the stairs, I want you to count the steps. It's tradition. At least I've made it tradition now. You have nothing to argue about." Hermione sighed, this would take the whole day. "It's not that high. Only about 1,200 feet."

"1,200 feet? Are you kidding me?"

"1,224 to the 102nd floor actually. Dude, it's just for fun – come on!" Hermione sighed again, but when Mallory had bought the tickets they started climbing the stairs. After a while she actually enjoyed counting the steps, even though Mallory did everything to distract her. They sometimes paused and let their tongues meet, feeling each other's breathe against their necks. She felt her pulse increase just from knowing she was in a public building.

"Mmh…" Hermione murmured when Mallory touched her breasts in one of their pauses. "I really can't wait till we get home."

"What number are you on?"

"1,704"

"Dude that's great. Let's write it on the wall!"

"Are y-… Mallory! You can't do that. That's violation!"

"Calm down dude, it's just four numbers. No one will see it." Hermione sighed and continued the steps without Mallory. After 10 steps Mallory caught up to her, pushed her against the wall and looked pissed off.

"Don't be mad at me. You're the one damaging." Mallory smiled after hearing this and pressed a harsh kiss on Hermione's lips. "And that's for?"

"Being a dork." They continued and finally reached the top.

"1,860… But I've may missed some."

"No you haven't. What are you, miss genius or something?" Hermione blushed, and turned around to face the view. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She nodded. She had seen New York from a broom, but there was nothing compared to standing on a firm foundation and just viewing. "See that there? That's the Statue of Liberty. It's quite small from here, but beautiful."

They took the elevator down and raced down the street to catch a cab. Hermione said the address to the cabdriver and they were off. She loved to see New York from the ground as well, it was more rush and traffic but she absolutely loved it.

Mallory placed her hand on Hermione's thigh and squeezed; making Hermione smile. It was quite a long ride and Hermione closed her eyes to enjoy the fresh air coming from the small opening in the window and Mallory's warm hand on her naked thigh. Mallory saw Hermione shutting her eyes and starting slowly moving her hand up her leg. She glanced towards the cabdriver, making sure he didn't look and then she continued up towards Hermione's skirt. Hermione opened her mouth a bit when she felt Mallory's touch. Mallory moved her hand higher and felt Hermione's knickers. They were warm and she knew Hermione longed for her touch. She carefully stroked the fabric, making Hermione open and closing her eyes quickly.

"Wait till we get home…" Hermione said and smirked. Mallory nodded and she felt pleased by knowing what was coming.

They walked out of the cab and up into Hermione's apartment. She unlocked the door and thought it was odd to use the key for a change. She had never used it before meeting Mallory. Mallory took Hermione's hand and dragged her into the living room. She placed Hermione in the only armchair, and dragged Hermione's t-shirt off. They spread kisses over each other, fulfilling each other's longing. Hermione unbuttoned Mallory's shirt and ripped her jeans off. Mallory placed a kiss on Hermione's lips, making both of them shiver. Their tongues met and both deepened the kiss.

"Mm… Don't stop that…" Mallory moaned as Hermione nibbled her ear. They giggled and Hermione was a second away from removing her bra when

"Bloody hell!" a voice shrieked in panic and something thudded against the floor. Both Mallory and Hermione looked up in panic as well when Mallory burst out with,

"Where the fuck did you come from?"

"Ron!"

"Hermione… what…"

"Ron. I can … "

"Oh this is Ron? Shit, fuck… I am so sorry. Shit. I will probably have to go… and get dressed. Fuck…" Mallory threw her clothes on again and rushed into the bedroom leaving Hermione and Ron alone. Hermione bent down and dressed herself quickly.

"I guess you're over me?"

"Ron…" Hermione began but did not know what to say.

"It's okay. I don't know what I did. I just felt like seeing you again. Missed you like hell 'Mione… So I contacted the Wizarding government in the US and apparated myself here. I'm sorry. It was a mistake."

"No, Ron. Don't leave. Please, we at least have to talk…"

"I see you've moved on and … somehow I made you gay. But that's alright 'Mione. You'll always be my girl."

Ron disapparated with a crack and Hermione ran after dim but did not catch him in time.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I haven't had contact with my beta-reader for a while so I decided to publish the un-edited version of this chapter. Please understand that English isn't my native language. Thank you!

_Also_: I started to write -WWW- as a line, just as a honour of Fred and George's Weasley wizard wheezes. This chapter also have a bit inspiration of a song from Adele. Can you guess which?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything else than the idea of this.

* * *

><p>Ron appeared on a random street he had passed sometime living in New York. He felt silly, <em>why would she even want me back?<em> It was a Saturday night and he had nowhere to go, _I didn't even wait for her explanation… _he thought, _but what else could she tell me that I hadn't seen? It was bloody boobs all over the place. _He picked up and took out his muggle-cellphone his father had given him as a birthday gift. He had tried to learn about the muggle-world a lot more since Hermione's parents were muggles, and when he had found out about the internet he couldn't stop referring or using it. He googled the nearest hotel and found one a block away. After checking in and lying down on the bed he started to cry. _What was the world worth without Hermione?_

-WWW-

Hermione sat down on the floor when Ron had disapparated. She felt so angry and stupid. _Why did he have to pop up right this second? _Mallory crept close to Hermione and held her shoulders when she started to cry.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't expect him to come. I didn't even hear him close the door!"

"Err..." Hermione began, and thought of something to say about his appearance. But she couldn't come up with something so she just sat and continued crying.

"You don't need to say anything. I know that you have known him almost your whole life. Sit down in the chair and I'll make something sweet for you." Mallory helped Hermione to the chair and started to make some noise in the kitchen.

"Thank you" Hermione got out between the tears.

"I have to ask you some questions though…"

"Ju- Just go ahead."

"Well… I need to know if you love him, I mean… Shit, I'm so bad at expressing myself. Do you want him back?" Mallory sighed about her clumsy words and her eyes stopped at Hermione's. Her eyes were wide in surprise and she had stopped crying. A little smirk lifted her lips and she started to laugh out loud. "What's so funny?" Mallory asked fake-offended.

"Well," Hermione continued to laugh a moment but cleared her throat, "I will always love him. He's my best friend. But no – I don't want him back." She smiled warily towards Mallory who smiled. Mallory gave Hermione a cup of tea and she pressed herself in between the chair and Hermione, while sipping her tea. "You're a really good person Mallory. I hope you know that!" The girls smiled and then she rested her head against Mallory's shoulder for comfort.

-WWW-

Ron decided to owl Hermione. He wanted to meet and talk, without another girl in underwear.

_Dear Hermione!_

_I am so sorry about yesterday. I clearly wasn't thinking about my actions apparating myself into your apartment. I should at least have knocked. I want to talk to you though, meet me at the Blue Café (it's around the corner from the apartment) at lunch. Deal? I really need to talk to you._

_Yours, Ron._

He decided, as it was three hours before lunch, to take a stroll around the city. There was a couple months ago since he was here. He left the keys in the reception and walked out in the city. It was a different matter from walking out from the Burrow; traffic everywhere and yellow cabs, yellow cabs, yellow cabs. He waved, and a yellow cab appeared in front of him.

The cab parked beside the Central Park and Ron paid, stepped out and breathed the soft air. He began to walk while he was thinking about he was going to say. He had no plan; he just wanted to meet her again. Probably tell her a correct good bye as it turned out that she had moved on. He sighed. Life was worthless without her, really. He thought a second about begging her to take him back. But what would that change? He would probably just seem pathetic. He continued to walk and think. Maybe it was time for a good bye after all.

-WWW-

Hermione stepped into the Blue Café with shaking hands. She had no idea what Ron would want to talk about after that catastrophically night. She ordered a coffee when she saw that Ron wasn't there yet and took a seat in a corner out of people's sight. She took the chair with the back towards the door, she didn't want to meet his gaze when he stepped in. She had never been this nervous about meeting Ron. What was wrong with her? It was just Ron!

-WWW-

Ron saw Hermione go inside, and he waited a moment to calm himself down. He took a final breath and walked in. He saw her brown curls with her back at the door, a very studied move he thought. He ordered tea and sat down in front of her. They eyes met and he saw her eyes starting to become watery.

"Don't cry 'Mione. It's just me." She blinked at that and took a deep breathe.

"Why are you back?" she finally asked, it wasn't in a rude tone – just a simple and obvious question.

"I wanted to see you. Surprise you, in fact. But that was not a good idea…" Hermione sighed at this and placed her head in her hands, shaking her head wary. "I just need some answerers." Ron said. Hermione nodded and took a sip of her coffee.

"When was the last time you thought of me?"

"I always think of you."

"So you haven't erased me from your memories?"

"After all we have been through? Never Ronald."

"I left because I had no idea what state we were in Hermione. Don't you remember our happy memories?"

"Of course I do. I remember the reason I loved you. But I don't do it now, not anymore. I am so sorry!"

"Who is she? Is she the reason I left without knowing?"

"I have known her for a couple of days. We're just… lovers."

"When will I see you again?"

"Soon. You know I will always love you."

"After all this time?"

"Always!" They smirked, Ron stood and hugged Hermione.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Don't forget to review :D thanks 3_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: It's a bit shorter story today, I'm a little lost of how to continue the story at the moment. And be warned, it's a bit of a heavy rating scene further down._

_Still no beta reader in contact, so I'm sorry for my English. Hope you can enjoy it anyway! Thanks, XX._

* * *

><p>Hermione was walking back to her apartment. She had a weird feeling about what just had happened. She knew it was a good thing to be friends again with Ron. She could now return to the Burrow without feeling guilty. But at the same time, she didn't want to return to England. She felt like she belonged here and even more so after meeting Mallory. They seemed to fit perfectly; Hermione as being the person Mallory never was and the exact opposite. They had experiences that completed each other's. When she reached the door and turned the door knob she heard a girlish shriek and when she opened the door Mallory jumped towards Hermione and covered Hermione's eyes.<p>

"So, I had nothing to do… And I thought maybe you are upset after meeting Ron, so I made something for you," Mallory said really fast "you have to promise not to open your eyes until I say so, OK?" Hermione nodded. Mallory led her forward and placed her in the chair. "Now you can open your eyes!" she said and giggled like a little school girl.

In front of Hermione there was a beautiful cake. It was covered with exotic fruits and whip cream. It looked delicious and Hermione doubted anyone could create such a thing without a wand.

"You did this?"

"Yes!"

"With your hands?"

"No, with my feet. Of course crazy!"

"Seriously?"

"Have you never seen a cake before? Go on, take a bite!"

"Oh should I? I don't want to ruin it. It's so beautiful."

"Thank you, but go on."

Hermione cut a piece to herself and then to Mallory, and with Mallory beside her they both took a bite. It tasted as good as it looked. She couldn't believe this!

"Where did you learn to cook so well?"

"After moving from New Orleans I started to work in a kitchen, a sloppy one, but it was still money and I learned a lot. When I moved here I started working at the fucking pub. And the guests liked my food, so I designed the menu. Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Well, I designed three dishes. The one you ordered was one of them! Wow, I remember how hot you looked in that light."

"I'm not now?"

"Oh fuck off, of course you are!"

-WWW-

Later that night Hermione was reading a book in her bed, her wand was laying in the nightstand beside the bed. She was longing to it. She knew she couldn't tell Mallory about her magic, but she utterly wanted so badly. Mallory came into the room, dressed in only a bra and a pair of knickers. Hermione gave a wolf whistle and they both giggled. Mallory crept beside Hermione and she put the book away.

After looking into each other's eyes for a moment a silent conversation had been told. They leaned closer to each other and their lips met passionate. Mallory brushed Hermione's hair and both moaned as their kisses grew deeper and deeper. She broke the kiss to continue at the jaw line, making both herself and Hermione on edge with longing from touches. She undressed the fabric covering Hermione's body and sucked in a long breath from the beauty beneath it.

"You're so beautiful"

"Mmh," Hermione murmed "hush, you are…"

Mallory continued her kisses down her neck. She continued farther down and paused at Hermione's perfectly round and rich breasts. She nibbled the nipple and let her hand find the way down to the only resting fabric. She felt Hermione's wet slit and let her fingers search and discover at its one pace. Both girls were moaning loudly and she knew Hermione was about to come. She paused her fingers and her tongue searched its way down to Hermione's pulsing slit. She knew Hermione loved her tongue and she was eager to fulfill her longing.

-WWW-

Hermione was laying spread out on Mallory's chest, still out of breath.

"Who needs a wand anyway?"

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just babbling out of orgasm."

Both laughed and Mallory gave Hermione a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm going to make some tea," Mallory said in a fake British accent. "I'm feeling British today. You want some, yeah?" Hermione nodded, relaxed and fell back to her pillow when Mallory strutted half naked out to the kitchen. Hermione felt so content. She was happy with living like this right now. She had no idea for how long she and Mallory had intended being together like this but she knew she should enjoy every last second of it.

Sure, she would miss being lazy and using _accio_ when she needed something. But she could live like a normal human being for some years of her life. She was a witch after all, the best witch of her age actually.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for reading loved ones. Don't forget to review if you have something to say :D_


End file.
